A Winter With You
by PandaBoyYoyoCat
Summary: Love is all sweet and fuzzy when Link moves to Castle Town starting his adulthood life. With Princess Zelda as his crush and kind best friend nothing can get in the way of that. But are we sure? The seal breaks and Ganon escapes! What will await? Danger? Zelda kidnapped again! Will Dark Link be recreated from his death? As amazing Viewers read to find out! LinkxZelda (NO YAOI) :D
1. A Simple Visit

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone! :D I decided to make a story on the Legend of Zelda now (Mixing it with ocarina of time and twilight princess) and posting a story about Winter because it's June and holy lord I wish for some snow! D: I hope you all will like it, no yaoi. Just Zelda and Link as the couple…shoot I given it away! XD Well you'll have to read how they'll end up together. So HA! Enjoy viewers and visitors! Bye Sweeties~ Please review. XD (I'm so crazy… -.-')**

**A Winter With You****:**

**Chapter One****: A Simple Visit**

It was a calm, breezy snow night in the peaceful lands of Hyrule. It was one of the first Winter days that arrived. Everyone seemed to enjoy the outdoors. Children would stay up throwing snowballs under the shimmering moonlight, or sit on the porch with their parents sipping hot chocolate all bundled up in their cozy coats made of animal furs. But as for one elf he didn't have fun like all the other people, his name was Link.

Though he was the Hero of Time or Hero of Twilight…after defeating Ganon and traveling back in time 7 years to set back the present, no one really remembered he saved the day. Not his friends, not the Great Deku Tree, not even Saria or Ilia-they were as if close sisters to him, a sage, an ordon chief daughter, but no memory.

A hero wasn't all for the pride and glory. It was all for the peace and safety of the ones he truly loved.

Link sat down on the plush carpet in front of the warm cracking fire. His eyes gazing into the orange and yellow flames which licked at the dry wood turning into black ash which piled to the bottom. The dark smoke of it lifted up the brick fireplace and to the night skies through the quiet chimney.

Ever since the Great Deku Tree told him he was born a Hylian, he moved to Castle Town to fit in with everyone else, the adults that is. He of course was older than the other children in Korkori. As they were the ages of six to nine, Link was nearly seventeen again. He needed to work, pay rents, and keep the responsibilities a real man would do in life. The kids understood, so did Saria, so did Ilia. They  
all supported and how badly he didn't want to go he had to. Problem was it kept him lonelier than ever!

"Link?" asked a voice outside.

"Eh?" Link stood confused after hearing the knocks on the door again. He must've been lost in thought about his past not realizing someone was calling.

He cut through the living room of his small one floored home and opened the door with one full swing.

A girl stood there. A black cloak over her head and chocolate brown eyes looked to him with a caring smile.

Link knew that smile, the sweet rosy cheeks….

"Zelda?" he steps back in shock. Quickly he taken her wrist and yanked her inside. Shutting the door Link peered out his curtains looking left and right at the empty brick roadways to see if anyone seen. No one was there.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her pulling the hood off her head. "What if a robber hurt you? O-or what if some murderer-"

"I can handle myself silly." she giggled lifting up her gloved hand. A sharp crystal the length of Link's shin formed. "I have the goddesses with me. No one can harm a princess such as myself."

Link threw out a frustrated sigh. "Ganondorf was _able_ to hurt you. We cannot risk you to be kidnapped by anyone _else_ Zelda. Send me a letter to warn me before you surprise me like that again."

She shrugs. The crystal vanishes and she untied the cloak hanging it on the bronze coat rack. She fixed her hair and she yawns.

"No one but us remembers the day Ganon attacked and was defeated. You and I know that he's gone forever in the sages' seal. Don't worry too much about me ok? I taken training."

"On what? Sewing?"

Zelda burst down laughing at that one.

"Good one Link, good one."

"I don't see what's SO funny."

Link folded his arms scowling at her the best he could. For a couple minutes Zelda cooled down and her laugh was yet a fading giggle.

"Ok ok. I'm done." She walks ahead into the kitchen. Link followed.

"But it wasn't sewing I trained with, I trained on being a better Sheikiah and also magic."

"A Sheika-what?" Link thought for a moment, but then threw his hands in the air and groaned remembering the uniform, ninja looking thing Zelda dressed up during their wild adventures. "You mean that man costume ninja thing?! Zelda that's even more dangerous!"

"Agh. Get off my back already will ya? Not all girls are weak. Besides. I never have the fun."

There was a silence between them. Link watched Zelda warm up a pot of water and pour half of the amount in each of the two cups she taken out. Knowing already where the hot coco mix was she stood on the tips of her boots taking the container and pouring in a spoonful in each cup carefully. She mixed the coco with the warm water and handed him one.

"There you go. To relax."

"T-to relax?" Link scoffed and he shaken his head. "No no. I am perfectly relaxed."

"Ha. Nice one." she playfully punched his shoulder nearly spilling the hot coco he didn't even have the chance to drink yet. As she walks past he stares as she headed down the small hall for the living room.

_For a while I've been loving her…when will I ever be able to explain to her my feelings after all these years of saving her from Ganondorf…?_

"Link? You coming?"

"Huh? To where?"

He kept up with her. It seemed that Zelda wasn't going to the living room. She was already sipping her hot chocolate with her cloak tied on and pointing to the door.

"I dunno, to walk around."

"But…But people will figure it's you Zelda!" he protested stopping her from opening the door.

She sighs. "Just shut up and hold this."

Link did as said to do. He held both coffee mugs curious to what his friend was up to.

Zelda crossed her arms and the golden triforce beamed on the back of her hands. Shutting her eyes a bright white light blinded Link and he squeaks as the light flashed into his eyes instead.

When Link retained his vision again he noticed Zelda looked completely different. Her hair was a blonde braid, and her eyes were a crimson red rather than the chocolate brown he always loved. Some freckles scattered her nose. She giggled when Link couldn't stop staring.

"There. Now will they recognize me?

"H-how did you…?

"Come on!" she laughs taking his wrist and pulling him outside once grabbing her coco and his jacket that lazily sat on the nightstand beside the door. "We haven't got all night!"

"But Zelda!" Link already felt snowflakes pile on his dark blonde hair. "Do you even know where you're taking me?!"

"All a surprise! What a simple visit huh?"

"Yeah…totally simple." he mumbled locking the door with the key around his neck and sipping his hot coco after slipping on his jacket. He followed skipping Zelda down the quiet brick roadway hoping they wouldn't run to any troubles for their 'destination'.

**~Thanks for reading! :D I know it was SO short but I'll think of something better next time when I have the chance. Till next time! Bye Sweeties~ XD Lol :3**


	2. Frozen Lake

**Author's Note****: Wow my cat is seriously annoying me right now. (And I mean by my pet in case if any of y'all are perverts! XD LOL) Haha so anyway I apologize for the previous chapter to be a bit short but don't worry I'll make it longer, I hope I do. Quick summary Zelda came to visit Link and disguised as her other side Sheik she wants to take Link somewhere to HANG OUT! Not anything…fluffy. *Sweat drops and laughs* The last thing I need to be doing is writing stories with "Lemon" in it. Not that it's bad, people who want to write that can…but I don't cause, well I dunno why. :3 Enjoy this chapter if you can, please review! :D (Man my author notes are SO small! T-T)**

**A Winter With You****:**

**Chapter Two****: Frozen Lake**  
The walk was rather silent the whole time they've been traveling out Castle Town. The main clock tower shown midnight and Zelda was still eager to show Link the place she wanted to take him to.  
The silver moon shined and stars speckled the skies as if diamonds when they looked above. The misty gray colored clouds drifted past slowly drawing white fluffy snowflakes to float down onto the frost blanket like covered roads.

Their mugs of hot chocolate were finished and in Link's adventure pouch they fit inside perfectly. **(A/N: Just to mention to those who do not know what Link's adventure pouch is, it is a small leather bag clipped to his belt which can carry bombs, tunics, etc. Like almost anything can fit in there.)**

"It's just over there." Zelda takes Link's wrist and pulled him pass the Castle Town gate and onto the grass of Hyrule Fields. Her finger pointed to the trail which lead for the bridge that stood above Lake Hylia.

Link narrowed his eyes to see better in which his friend was pointing to. Realizing the location he nodded and whistled loudly.

From afar a horse neigh was heard. Then the sounds of hooves crunching at the snow came closer till an orange red horse with a white mane appeared and approached them. She snorted and stomped already wanting her master to have a ride.

"You still have Epona?!" The Princess beamed and she giggled as Epona nuzzled her snout at her head when she ran up to her. Zelda stroked her mane and patted her broad neck with a wide smile from ear to ear.

"Here." Link mounted on first and grabbed a hold of the leather reins with one hand. With the other he extended his arm to Princess Zelda who continued to stroke the horse lovingly and in joy. "Let me help you get on."

"Thank you."

Link noticed a slight tinge of pink form on both of her rosy soft cheeks. He began to blush as well taking her delicate hand and gingerly pulling her up to sit.

"You ready?" Link asked her when she settled on the back of the saddle behind him.

"Yeah. Ride to the bridge."

"Only the bridge?" he asked her making sure.

"Yup."

"Ok then." he turned his head to see her. For a moment they gazed thoughtlessly for a while, till after a couple long aging seconds they both looked away at once and focused on the destination. Both of their faces grew even redder.

Link was the first to cut out his emotions and he snapped the reins.

Epona stood on her hind legs. This made Zelda fear if she'd fall and as Epona galloped her arms looped around Link's torso to hold on.

_She's…rather warm…._ Link shook his head when the air around him grew strangely hot. The bitter wind brushed past his dark blonde bangs when he steered. _The bridge? I wonder why she wants to take me there…._

Trees zipped past as Epona galloped in a quick pace down the trail. Dust from her hooves risen like gray brown clouds and the night seemed to be perfect, no monster stood around under the shadows, nothing to disturb the peace of the two friends who just wanted to have some fun. The huge stone bridge was ending up closer when minutes passed as the horse galloped soon down the snowy hill. Arriving Link mounted off, boots crunching in the thin snow extending his arms to help Princess Zelda stand back on land.

She leans over and rested her delicate gloved hands on his shoulders. Sliding off the leather saddle and Link's hands on her small waist he hoisted her gently to the ground beneath them so she wouldn't hurt her ankles.

They were silent for a moment. Hands still on their original places and eyes locked Sapphire to Ruby for a moment.

_Even disguised as Sheik she's beautiful…._ Link thought as he stared into the warm crimson colored eyes of the Princess before him. Her dark blonde hair ran in one curl above her face. Lifting one hand Link gingerly pulls the strand of soft hair tucking it behind her ear.

Crickets majestically sounded and Zelda clears her throat walking out of Link's loose embrace typically ruining the moment.

"Um…it's just around the corner." she immediately said walking ahead making sure her friend hasn't noticed that blush that came around again.

Link bit down on his lower lip. _Did I go too far?_

Following Zelda further down the trail they stood at the bridges' stone railing. Zelda crossed her arms and transformed into her regal self again, long thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She then pointed to the horizon.

Link turns his head to see.

Everything was beautiful. Snow Mountains perched behind the frost covered pine trees of the distant woodlands, water of the lake was frozen ice yet it still shimmered under the silver light of the pearly white moon.

"Wow Zelda it's amazing." he gestured to her with a smile.

She nods. "One of the guards of the castle told me to visit here yesterday. Says every night looked like this one whenever the moon was full…." Her head lifted to gaze at the night sky. "And it is…"

For a while they stared here and there, at the horizon and to the skies again with no clue on what to say anymore.

"Hey." Link pokes her and pointed to the frozen lake. "Wanna ice skate?"

Zelda's brow risen. "Ice Skate? But how do we get down?"

"I have my ways." he chuckled. Motioning her to follow with the flicks of his hand he walks back for Epona. "Come on."

Zelda grins. She giggles as she followed after her tall elf friend.

Link doesn't get on Epona, but telling Zelda to get on instead she does as told to do and was told to put on her dark cloak hood. Her face now disguised Link pulls at the reins and his horse Epona snorted walking heavily after him.

A smaller more narrow trail lead to another direction away from the bridge which only crossed over the lake. Link had an idea to go through that path, but of course it was dangerous.

"Make sure you get a firm grip on Epona. The mane ok Zelda?" he calls out not looking back.

"Her mane? But doesn't that hurt her?" she hesitated to grip the smooth white tresses.

"Not really. Horses are mostly sensitive at their ears." Link carefully walked over loose stones and dirt patches. A rocky cliff edge sat dangerously beside them leading to the ice below.

"O-ok."

They were silent, but only for a while though as they held their breaths.

"Uh…Link?"

"Just don't look down Princess. We're almost there."

Snowflakes gingerly floated on both their heads. Though winter is a beautiful sight, it can also be the most terrifying.

Epona stopped and steps back neighing loudly when a rock crumbled easily underneath her hoof falling over the cliff edge startling them both, she nearly fell with Zelda atop of her but regained her standing snorting and stomping uneasily.

_Maybe this was a bad idea to bring her here…_Link looks back. "Zelda? Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine. Do we keep going?"

"We should leave Epona behind. The trail's getting narrower and I can't risk you falling off the cliff cause she's too big."

"Alright. Help me down."

Link takes her waist like before, Zelda takes his broad shoulders. The two cautious as can be Link motioned Epona to turn back, and as obedient as she was she walks backwards till she can turn and speeds off.

"Don't worry. A guy I know owns a cannon and can bring us back up to the bridge in no time."  
Zelda halted when they arrived to the lake's frosty shore.

"Hold up…" her eyes were wide. "A what?"

"Don't worry Zelda it's perfectly safe." Link grins. "Besides, you said most girls never have the fun we guys do. So you should give it a try."

"Well…." she sighs. Smiling back she walks past him and onto the frozen lake water ice. "I guess I should."

Link gasped. "Zelda don't you just step on there! What if it gave way because the surface of the ice was too thin?!"

"Let loose! It's perfectly safe!" she called already skidding on the ice doing some neat moves and spins.

Link didn't know what to do with her. _First hesitant, then daring the next? What a chic._

But how the moon shined on her. Almost as if she was under the spotlight of a stage. Her hair whipped perfectly over her shoulders and hood fell off showing her smile and beaming eyes.

"Come on Link! You scared?!" her laugh made his heart melt.

"Huh?" Link was surprised but then grinned. "Like I'm ever scared! I'm the idol of courage!"

"Then come on! Stop being a lazy elf and get your butt on the ice!"

"Fine then! I guess I will!"

They both laughed as he skidded on the ice and spun around like a total maniac till he finally regained his footing. Taking each others hands they laughed some more as they slide, fall, spin, or dance.

This is one of the best nights I've ever had…Link though as he helped Zelda up when she fell for the sixth time.

"Beat you to the shore!" Zelda shoved him and he slipped falling on his back.

"Hey! No fair!"

They raced for the shore of the frozen lake.

**~Good? I hope I made it longer….if not then I apologize. Link and Zelda are just adorable together aren't they? Well I think so XD. Please Review and guess I'll write another chapter tomorrow or some other day. :D**


	3. Tiring Jobs, The Dark Alley

**Author's Note****: As I said before I worked on this chapter and I hope you viewers will enjoy it :3 but the problem is that this story is ****_rated M_**** because of ****_blood and gore_****. So if you do not wish to read this then I apologize for the fault T_T So this is random, but I am drinking a banana milkshake…lol cause I am hungry again (Not fat! Just love to mention food! DX) And if anyone has ideas to add to this story than surely you can help me cause I am brain dead right now if you can ask me XP hahaha well for all my viewers, fans, and even haters ENJOY! Bye Sweeties~ :D **

**A Winter With You****:**

**Chapter Three****: Tiring Jobs, the Dark Alley**  
The sounds of pigeons cooing and flapping their wings were heard out the small brick home. Link grunted as his eyelids cracked open when pure sunlight began to stream past the small slit parting both dark blue curtains. Yet how annoying the sun can be…it was rather warm and comforting on his face, almost welcoming him and not wanting him to get up from the hugging bed.

But Link risen anyway and he stretched in a cat like position yawning and scratching the back of his head, man it's cold in here…he thought feeling a draft come from the hallway and running goose-bumps over his bare torso.

The clock said 10:35 am ticking on his nightstand beside the non-flaming candle. He was to report to his workplace, at the royal stable of the Hyrule Castle by 11:10 to feed the horses lunch, which wasn't much. It was just oats and wheat they ate, and to replace the hay, and to change the water…work was work, who said it was all easy?

"Ow…goddesses what the-?" he felt his lower back as he was pulling on his daily clothing. Just a white T-shirt and some black sweatpants. Finding a large bruise near the back of his waist he remembered last night landing hard after the Cannon shot him and the Princess back for the top of the cliff. She landed safely where the secret cushion trampoline was, but as for poor Link he landed in a pine tree possibly bruising a bone.

"Ah well…" he sighed slipping on the black boots he owned and zipping up his jacket after combing his thick bed headed blonde hair. "As long as Zelda had fun it's all that matters…"

He walks into the kitchen after brushing his teeth and poured himself some coffee. Taking the coffee mug with him he walks out the house, locked it, and headed down the snowy roadway for Hyrule Castle.

The roads were empty. Some kids giggled and played tag on the snow, others just had their faces to the pail sky, mouths open to catch the crystal iced snowflakes that floated from the heavens.

Link taken a sip of his coffee mug and looked down to a cute puppy dog that began to wag it's tail blocking his way to pass. It's tongue hung out panting and yipping it nuzzled it's wet nose on a bone in front of him to play some fetch.

"Hey there little fella." Link crouched down smiling and with his free gloved hand he stroked behind the dog's fuzzy floppy ears. The dog barked again enjoying the caring touch and eager to play.

Link turns his head around. He caught glimpse of a man leaning on a brick wall smoking a poorly wrapped cigarette.

"Hey." Link calls to him picking up the dry bone and approaching. The dog hops after curling in a ball on Link's shoes.

"Yeah?" the guy asked in a flat tone puffing a perfect smoke ring into his face.

He coughed and opening his eyes he pointed to the dog with the bone. "Is this your dog?"  
"Yeah…what's it to ya?"

"Play fetch with him."

"Why?"

Link rolled his eyes. He was beginning to figure how dumb this hobo guy looked. He shown him how the dog was eager to play. "Just do it. He seems like he wants to mess around."

The man stared him down for a moment, cigarette was pulled from his mouth and he snatched the bone from him.

"What makes you think you can treat my dog better than me? Eh?"

Link lifted his hands up in an uncaring innocence. "I was just telling you cause you were too busy smoking."

"Too busy smoking? Why I outta-"

The dog barks nuzzling his master. His eyes looked from Link to his dog below them and he smiles.

"Aren't you an adorable puppy? Yes you are…"

He watches them for a moment. How happy and grateful the dog seemed to finally receive his master's attention. The man laughed when his dog licked his under his bearded chin.

"Guess my job's done." Link shrugs off the rudeness of the man earlier and turns walking off further down the road minding his own business again. One gloved hand stuffed in his pocket, the other still holding the warm coffee mug. He taken another sip and watched the people of Hyrule crowd around the market.

_I wonder how people live their lives here, though Ganon came along and destroyed everything...we humans are stronger. We rebuild when it comes to things like that...right?_

As Link thought he passed a group of teenage girls around his age giggling and watching him as he walked. Till he noticed he just looked over his shoulder and grins at them making their cheeks flame pink. They gasp in unison, and spin on their heels facing another direction he wouldn't see.

They say things like, "He looked at me!" or "No he looked at me!" or even "No you two, clearly you are both blind, he looked at me."

Link just chuckled as he walked ahead past the main Kingdom's castle. The gates stood tall and when Link reached to push open one door two long metallic spears crossed blocking his way.

"Oh, it's you Ordon boy." says one Guard glaring at me in disgust. It was Sir Stephen, a guard who clearly had a crush on Zelda since the first day on being hired.  
**(A/N: Just a random name for a guard who's jelly XD makes it interesting)**

"Korkori." Link corrected standing back and sipping his cup of coffee. It was halfway done. "I was born in Korkori and then went to Ordon just for work."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why not go back to the poor villages in which you came from?"

The other guard turned his head staring at Sir Stephen in surprise to his rudeness. It seemed he never seen this side of Stephen before.

Link only grinned. He chuckled and he shrugs the offense off as if nothing. He was used to the name calling and teases.

"What's so funny? Do you see I offended you?" Stephen pointed his spear at him, the sharp metallic tip just millimeters from his nose. Link doesn't flinch, he just taken another sip of his coffee staring at him right in the eyes.

"Stephen stop that!"

"Eh?"

The three boys looked to the gate. One door was creaked open and a familiar girl wearing a purple topped dress and ivory colored skirt, it was Zelda. She had on a jacket halfway zipped up and her eyes were flashing like fire when she stared her guards down.

"O-oh Princess you came-"

"Let him through. Now."

"Y-yes your Majesty." they both chorused bowing and stepping out the way.

"See ya noble." Link saluted Stephen as he walks past him, the same teasing grin on his face as he enters the front yard of the Hyrule Castle.

"Oh I hate that Kid…" growled Stephen under his breath as he stood in his post again.

The other guard sighed. "It's what you always say Stephen…what you always say…"  
** * * * * * * * **  
"I'm so sorry about that Link…Stephen can be a bit…stern when it comes to seeing you…" Zelda says sitting on a wooden fence edge and swinging her legs about in a continuous manner.

"A bit?" Link chuckled as he brushed the chestnut brown mane of the white spotted horse in front of him. He sets the brush down and he grabs the bucket full of oats and wheat hanging it. He then lead the horse to the bucket and it stuffed it's snout inside neighing as it ate.

"But it's alright Zelda." Link dusts off his dust filled gloves and smiles. "I am first used to it and second he's not important. And…" his eyes darted away from her beautiful chocolate ones crouching down and scooping up a heavy amount of hay. "I know everyone here, including the nobles… thought they find me poor-which I am…I just always have to move on and look to the future…"

There was a silence. Link grunted as he sets down the dirty hay and replaced the bin with new hay. He sighs wiping his sweaty forehead and headed to the doorway of the stable to feel the winter breezes. As expected, it cooled him down.

Zelda hops off the wooden fence and enters the stable picking up another heavy bucket of oats and wheat.

"Eh?" Link watched her, she struggled but managed to hang it on the wall pulling up a horse and making it eat.

"You didn't have to do that you know Princess…"

"Oh I know…" she cracks her knuckles and shrugs. "What you just said…kind of made me feel bad so I wanted to help."

"Now now…no raises." he grins walking off.

"But Link!" she protested following him as he began to lift the heavy filthy hay piled in a wheelbarrow. He pushed it outside and dumped it in the woodland just past the small wooden gate that lead to there.

"You…you are my rescuer, my best friend! The only one here in this stupid town that understands me best! How can you deny a Princess' offer! Here!"

Zelda pulled out a deep red ruby from her jacket pocket.

Link only stops and stares at her. Taking her wrist he placed her hand back into her pocket heading back inside for the stable.

She groaned. "Link! Link you get back here and take the money!"

"I told you Zelda! No way!" he called out from inside.

_ Boys…all the other guys wish for money…and he doesn't accept it?_ Zelda sighed walking back in the stable. Link was packing up and already ready to leave.

"Hey can I come with you? Impa is at the graveyard so she doesn't know I sneaked out. Please?"

Link shook his head. "Sorry Zelda but maybe tomorrow. I have errands to run and if I do not finish them, then heck it'll be forever till they'll be finished."

Zelda frowned. "If you're leaving without me then take it."

"Princess I can't-"

"Take it. I order you."

Link bowed his head. Snatching the ruby he stuffed it in his pocket and turns.

"There you happy?"

"Happier than I ever been." she comes up from behind the taller Hylian and hugs him.

Link sworn his heart tripped a beat and his cheeks flamed beaming pink. After their goodbyes, he immediately left the stable and back into Castle Town freaking out like a total maniac.

_I have been hugged, I have been hugged, I have been…freaking…hugged!_

Link was such a cults he didn't realize he walked into a dark alley. The sun above his head was covered by a huge gray cloud causing it to be immensely darker. Shadows loomed around, swallowing every bit of light that wanted to shine. From a warm feeling inside, came a cold bitter feeling on his skin. The wind nibbled past Link's small thin fabric jacket…his thoughts vanished once he ran into a brick wall.

"Ow! What the heck?" he snarled opening his eyes after rubbing his sore forehead. He frozen. Eyes went wide as he noticed he was in the dark.

"How…how did I get here?" he asked himself looking all around him. Where was the exit? He heard nothing, no laughs of children, no carriages, no horses, no sounds of anything! Just drips of water and his own footsteps.

_This is strange…_Link turned a corner and felt everywhere around him. Brick, rough stone brick. Ok? Like the usual. _I've traveled through alleys all the time…but something is different, this alley is different than the others…_

"Link…" whispered a soft female voice that echoed under the shadows.

"Eh?!" he stops dead in his tracks. That voice?

He hesitated. _She shouldn't have followed me…I sworn she stayed back at the stable…_ "Z-Zelda? Is that you?"

No reply.

"I must've hit my head too hard on that wall…" Link sighs looking around. There wasn't even any sun?!

Though he pushed on. Feeling everywhere, turning corners, knocking into dead ends…finally he found an exit.

Link sighs now in total relief, but when he opens his eyes…everything was a nightmare.

"Who…who would….?" he was speechless.

Children lied on the snow dead. Red puddles of warm thick blood surrounded their torn up corpses. Link steps back when a dog, all bones barked at him and growled trying to snap at his ankles.

"Eh?!" he gasped turning around and running the fastest he could.

_What the hell?! What's going on?! How was that possible?!_

Link tripped over a limb. Falling hard on the snow roadway he looked up to the person who stood there.

"Shadow…" he whispered recognizing that black tunic from anywhere.

"Hello Link…hero of Time..." He creepily tilted his head to the side grinning. His fangs were stained in red blood. "Hero of Twilight..."

Link was frightened. He stood and steps back looking to his surroundings. Buildings on fire, black snowflakes floated from the red colored skies.

"W-what's going on? I killed you!" Link shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Killed me? I will always live my mortal twin…" his eyes flashed a yellow and a creepy laugh roared out his throat.

"But…But these people…."

"Dead…everything must die once in a while…am I correct?" he whispered vanishing.

_ Even in your mind I will be with you…..everywhere you will look will be terrors and your most feared nightmares. Face it Hero…life without your sword is nothing. Ganondorf will recreate me and we will both track you down killing all the ones you love including your precious Princess Zelda!_

"NO!" Link shouted falling on his knees. His legs were slowly being wrapped by night black vines, thorns the size of his palm dug into his flesh making him scream in agony.

"G-get out of my head Shadow!" he screamed cupped both hands over his ears as he heard him laugh.

"Link?!" he heard another voice. "Link?!" ~~~

Zelda kept shaking her best friend who lied there moaning on the snow roadway. A nasty bump was on his head and still she began to shake him hoping he would awaken.

"N-no…" he mumbled shaking and kicking the air. "L-leave me a-alone…"

Zelda hated to get attention from her people, but she sighed. "Someone get me ice cold water from the main fountain! Now!"

Three girls nodded and they scurried off to the fountain scooping up a heavy bucket of freezing water to the Princess. Zelda taken it and poured it on Link's head.

"GAH!" Link jumped as soon as the icy water hit his skin.

"Finally! You're awake!" Zelda hugs him. "Hurry, I have to take you to your home before you freeze to death out here in the road."

Link was flabbergasted. He opens his mouth to say something but was too confused in what was going on.

_Was I…dreaming? It felt so real…_

Zelda was pulling him for his home just around the corner.

"A man on a carriage accidentally hit your head with a broom when he wanted to swat away a dog. He said he was sorry a thousand times so I guess you should forgive him."

Link doesn't reply. He bit his lower lip.

_Zelda…I cannot risk her and my other loved ones dead, please tell me that was a dream goddesses…cause if it wasn't then how am I stop Ganon and Shadow all over again…?_

They entered the small quiet home and as Link sat on the couch lost in thought Zelda wrapped tons of blankets around him and started a fire.

_ I wonder what's wrong with Link…he seems scared about something…_

**~How was dat? X3 Was it good? Lol I hope I did good cause I really tried my best on this chapter. Please review! Any ideas? Please Pm! :D**


	4. Possession, Another Vision

**Author's Note****: Happy Fourth of July everyone! XD Hahaha I cannot wait to see fireworks and get on my water slide as my parents set it up with soap, it is SO hilarious if you ask me cause my bro hit me square in the chest! And ow my collarbone still hurts still when I touch it! D: Anyways…lol now back to the summary from before, after Link was working he ended up lost in thought because obviously he is in total love of the Princess, but as he heads home, did he really get hit by a man on a carriage? Or did he seriously get knocked out when he rammed into a brick wall in the strange dark alley? :3 All you do know is he had a 'dream' of meeting his former enemy again. SO! :D How will this story end up? Review once you are done! Bye Sweeties!~ **

**A Winter With You****:**

**Chapter Four****: Quick Possession, Another Vision**  
Link snuggled deeply into the thick fuzzy blankets on the couch, he stared into the warm fire as Zelda went into the kitchen to prepare some hot Hylian tea. His skin was the shade of pail, rather than the original milky white color. His dark blonde hair still dripped icy cold water, and too his lips were the shade of lavender as he shivered.

"Here you go. To warm you up." the Princess returns with a small plate under the small cup of hot Hylian tea. Some steam risen from the brown liquid and a small string hung from the side in which to pull out the herbs that flavored it.

"T-thanks Zelda…" he takes the cup and small plate to hold it with. Taking a careful sip, he savored the warmth that enlightened his insides with pure joy. Finally he felt warmer.

Zelda taken a seat beside him on the small couch. Her eyes resting on him as he drank the delicious tea.

"I'm sorry for pouring that cold water on you while we were out there in the cold Link…I should've thought it out before doing so and thought of doing another plan…"

"I-it's f-fine really…" he given her a weak smile handing her the empty cup of tea on the tiny well decorated plate. "It was m-my fault f-for not paying any a-attention as I was walking…"

How bad she felt, she smiled back at her Hylian friend taking the cup and plate. She stood and walking back off to the kitchen to set them away in the sink she was humming a lullaby. The one and only lullaby the royal family sang to her as a baby.

The small comfy home was rather quiet for a while. When the Princess returned all they heard was the sounds of the crackling fire and carriages drawn by horses rattling outside after the sounds of light neighs from stallions.

Link sneezed. He coughed then and he leaned back on the couch shutting his eyelids hoping that Zelda wouldn't worry, but too late…she did.

"Link are you ok? Do you want some rest? Could I-"

"Zelda I'm fine…c-calm down…" He looks to her smiling again after turning his damp head. His eyes looked to her lazily…_so foggy her face is, but still she is beautiful…_

She stares at him in worry. For a moment as they stared she taken his shaky hand that sat out the sheets. Lifting it to her heart she closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Goddesses of Hyrule…" Zelda began.

Link shut his eyes in deep respect for them as well.

She continues. "As your blessed children, and as your followers we pray…please cure Link of his sickness soon, and allow him to be healthy once again so that he may work and fit in with the others that live in this Town. Protect the ones we love, give them mercy and a shoulder to cry on when they are in need. Allow those to seek wisdom, allow those to seek their courage. In Din's name I pray…"

"Amen…" they both said in unison after a warming draft of the fire soothed them.

Link opens his eyelids slowly again to see her face. Zelda cupped Link's cheek with her hand stroking the small spot underneath his eye with her thumb. She scoots closer helping to brush away the hair that covered his vision and rests her head on his shoulder once pulling her hand away.

He couldn't believe this was happening, that his friend-a Princess would want to be with a poor Korkori boy like him. But they knew each other really well…and it wouldn't matter what came in between them to tear them apart, because it will never happen again. _No, Hyrule will stay at peace forever…and that's a promise. As long as the Hero of Time and Twilight stands…no darkness will bother this kingdom ever again._

This thought brought something to stutter his racing heart. _That vision…with Shadow saying he'd be recreated…was it true? If so…would he be stronger?_

Zelda lifted her head up to see her friend again lost in thought. Link didn't blink, Link did not move…everything about him just looked so uneasy, and she knew she couldn't do anything about it…no matter how hard she wanted to try.

"Link…?"

He doesn't even answer.

She sighs. Leaning into him again her head rested on the spot between his chest and shoulder. How much they've spent time together…it was usually him who worried her most. He would be freaking out if Zelda was captured as she'd worry when he was in his daring adventures. It was more dangerous, and danger…is what the goddesses granted them both to overcome. To overcome the power that the evil wishes to hold…_but what was wrong with him? What made him so frantic?_

Link jumped startled when he heard something crash from outside.

"I'll go and see what it was." Zelda stands from the couch and heads to the window by the front door of the small home. When she parts the blue curtains open she sees a barrel cracked open on the roadways full of solid molasses and packed sugars.

"What was it Zelda?" Link called from afar.

"Just a barrel. Don't worry about it…"

"Oh…Ok…" he sat back down on the couch easing himself just a bit.

They were silent. Zelda noticed this and she hesitated.

"Link…?"

"Yes Princess?"

She approached back to the couch but stayed standing. Their eyes met and she forced herself to say, "Why are you acting so jittery? Can you explain to me why? You're never like this unless something's up…"

Link winced. His eyes darted away from hers and he bowed his head."Zelda…"

"Tell me Link. That's an order…" she hated to give her friend orders but it was the only way for him to spill what's been going on in the past hour.

He groaned. First standing he let the sheets bundled around him fall off and land on the floor. "Follow me." a quick flick of his hand he turns and walks down the hallway, unsure in what is going on Zelda scurried after.

They entered the bathroom. A wide and shining mirror is what they both gazed into.

"I-I don't understand…"

"Shadow Link…he was in my dreams as I was passed out on the roadways heading for home. It was a dark alley…I couldn't find the exit anywhere…"

Zelda held to his arm. Link was teary eyed and his body seemed to shake.

"W-When I find the exit all I see is the snow and skies the color of blood…snowflakes were black ashes and bodies lied everywhere…"

"Oh my god…" Zelda couldn't imagine the horrors, but it was only because it was too terrifying to think about. _Blood? Dead people?!_

Link swallowed. He bows his head resting his fists on both sides of the sink glaring at the mirror in hatred. "He kept on laughing as I suffered…vines, thorns, screams of agony and all he did was laugh!"

"L-Link…." Zelda released his arm seeing how his eyes turned into a harsh glowing crimson red rather than the sweet sea blue she usually seen. His canines were nearly fangs yet he never noticed.

"He wanted to take you! He wanted to take all of those who I deeply cared about!" he shouted wheeling around and grabbing her arms. His nails too were turning into night black claws just piercing her delicate flesh, ready to dig inside through the skin.

"Ah! Link stop it! Stop it you're scaring me!" she screamed struggling desperately to run. Tears spilled from her eyes and how painful it was to leave him now he surely frightened her soul.

There was a silence. A silence that made them both shutter in fear and sadness.

Link's eyes renewed to blue again, the fangs shrank and so did the claws.

His grip on the Princess slowly began to loosen and each tear that dripped off his jaw line landed on their wrists.

"He possessed me…d-didn't he…." his voice was a torn whisper.

Zelda was breathing irrationally, but she swallowed and nodded hard now seeing the truth. Darkness is back and is more powerful than ever.

Link lets Zelda go. "Leave…hurry home and once Impa comes back from visiting the Graveyard tell her all the things that I told you in my vision and what just happened."

"But Link-"

"GO!"

She steps back. Afraid of her Hylian friend. Turning around she sped out the house and headed back for her castle with the black hood of her cloak covering over her head.

_Ganondorf…he is coming back so soon? But how?_ She looks back at Link's house nervously. It was growing more and more smaller after each step she taken farther up north. _But the sages kept him sealed…right?_ She sighs. A cloud of silver exhaled from her mouth and into the frosty sky. _I have to help stop this before Hyrule gets under another threat again…._  
** * * * * * * ***  
Link tossed and turned in his bed. Sheets down to his waist and forehead sweaty.

"N-no…stop…." he panted gripping the sides of the mattress and grinding his teeth. "Don't…Don't t-take her…" ~~~

_ Was this…another nightmare?_

Zelda was gone. From her throne room just seconds ago a shadow loomed in and zipped past making her vanish away from sitting on the golden chair. Her scream blasted in Link's eardrums and thunder roared with pounding rain from outside.

"Princess?!" Link searched around, lost and afraid…almost as if all the courage he was supposed to have just disappeared.

"Link! Link save me!" her scream was heard echoing from all around. His heart slammed hard beneath his ribs and lunging forward as if instinct he sped the fastest he could out the throne room and down the marble halls to find her.

"Zelda! Zelda where are you?!" he shouted looking in all directions. Blood was smeared on marble columns, guards lied on the carpeted floors torn to bits by the gray-black vines wrapped around them, and even maids were stuck to the walls of spears lodged into their chests.

Link stops with his sword and shield out. His dark blonde hair hung over his face and head wheeled around with keen eyes to see in which hall she was in. Four surrounded him, all were dark and lit by dim orange torches…the stained glass window above the chandelier flashed when lightning strikes.

"LINK!" her screams were raspy and terrifying. The sound of Shadow laughing risen his heart to this throat.

"Zelda!" Link ran into the furthest left hall.

No voices, no sounds now, just the sounds of him running and panting for breath. Each torch died out as soon as he zipped past them, getting darker as he ran further.

"Zelda?! Zelda?!" Link planted his feet hard on the floor and skid to a sudden stop. His jaw dropped open and eyes grew wide. "What?!"

A wall stood there. A heavy brick wall with a painting of the triforce stood. _A…dead end? But how was this possible?_

"Aw…poor Linkie can't find his girlfriend?" chuckled a demonic voice from behind him.

"Where is she?!" Link wheeled around snarling at his darker side. His grip on the Master Sword tightened around the dark blue handle and his shield was ready for protection at any costs when Shadow wishes to attack.

His opposite stood there with his hands behind his back and a grin wiped on his pail cracked lips. Fangs glistened under the dim orange light and sleek black hair hung over his glowing red eyes. A dripping sound was heard..._but where was it coming from?_

"Where is she..?" he asked Link the same question. Shrugging he leans back and he floated in air. His eyes never left his. "How am I to know where your maiden is Hero of Twilight?" he lifted one hand, a small dark orb surrounded by his long night black claws. "You…are responsible to keep her safe, am I not correct?"

"Quit messing with me!" Link stood his ground and courage dodging the orb and it exploded part of the wall to bits. Debris of hard marble flew at him, but Link crouched down using his shield to defend himself. He grunted, when it was over he stood and shouted in rage. "Hand her over or I'll kill you again!"

Shadow chuckled. When he lifted his other hand there was another object, but it was a long stone, covered in red and orange magic. He landed on his feet vines shot from beneath the ground tugging Link to fall on his knees.

"Agh! W-Why are you doing this?!" Link struggled, his Master Sword was knocked out his hand and Shadow kicked it aside carelessly as well as Link's only shield.

"I want you to suffer the same pains that I did…me telling you that I will be recreated was not a dream. It is real, and I'm haunting you to show you that darkness will stand as vigilant as Light. Do not think we are pathetic bugs that you wish to step on at any moment." he grabs a fistful of Link's blonde hair and yanked it hard. He yelped in pain and Shadow leaned in closer. "Because thinking that will be the worse mistake of your miserable life!"

The stone was lodged into Link's side. He gasped in pain, and immediately the vines released him and Shadow steps back roaring in maniac laughter.

"W-What…d-did you…d-do to me…?!" Link couldn't stand. He watched his hands transform to fuzzy paws, and his arms grow furry light gray hair. He screamed as fangs grew and his screams muffled into loud snarls and howls.

He was a wolf…

Shadow Link shot a huge orb at the triforce wall. It exploded heavily now and all debris hit defenseless Wolf Link and he tumbled yipping in total pain. He rolled and hit into a marble column still unable to stand.

His eyes slowly opened. There stood Zelda. Tied to a stake and ivory skirt of her dress was covered in scarlet.

"Link…." she whispered.

Then she was dead. ~~~

"NO!" Link screamed sitting up. Sweat mixed with tears, breaths were short and heart pounded. Shadow stood at his bedroom doorway. Vanishing so suddenly he was gone before poor Link could even process what just happened.

"This…this is real…" he whispered shakily to himself clutching his chest. "Light and Darkness will be at war once again…"

He sat there on his bed…unable to even focus. The fears, every nightmare…he just hoped that these things Shadow was doing was just a bluff.

**~Please Review XD Lol I thought this chapter was pretty bad, I need opinions and some things to help me correct the parts I may have done wrong. Have a nice Fourth of July! Bye Sweeties~ PandaBoy out! XP**


End file.
